


Homonyms

by rikotan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: ˈhɒmənɪm/, nouneach of two or more words having the same spelling or pronunciation but different meanings and origins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie 'Never Let Me Go' (2010). 
> 
> This is probably my entry for NaNoWriMo this year, have a prologue first.

“Pass me the salt, Ul.” Clattering of pots and pans could be heard and laughters could be heard outside the house. “Here, Liori. Do you need me to help you with anything else?” The bottle of salt was quickly taken away from Ulrika’s hand. A dash of salt was sprinkled into the pan and Liori passed it back to Ulrika without turning his head back. “Go outside and play with the others, Ul. I can handle this.”

 

The evening sun was streaming through the windows, lighting up the kitchen in a warm orange glow. Ulrika nodded to herself, before pulling a chair out from the dining table and sitting down. “I’ll accompany you. If I went outside as well, wouldn’t you be lonely yourself?” Tilting her head, Ulrika could see the others laughing and enjoying themselves. She could see that even Alexavier has a small smile lingering on his lips. The kids were trying to climb up Alexavier’s tall frame, while Liron was helping some to climb up a haystack. Rocking herself back and forth on the chair, Ulrika quietly looks at Liori maneuver around the kitchen with ease.

 

She couldn’t remember how long ago it was. Maybe when she was four? Or even younger. All she remembers was that Liori was the one that cooks their meal. “I can help you know,” Ulrika’s voice was soft, but she knows he heard him. “I know, but I’m used to having the kitchen to myself already.” Another dish was plated, and Liori turned the stove off before wiping his hands on the apron. Liori smiled at her, before patting her shoulders, “Go on and wash your hands. I’ll call them in, so help me put out the plates?” Ulrika’s face lit up as she nodded, before dashing off to the sink to wash her hands and prepare the cutleries.

 

Liori smiled at her petite frame before walking out of the house. The first one to notice him was Liron. “Hey, get out of the haystack already! My brother’s going to have to wash -!” Liron’s sentence was quickly cut off when a kid pulled him down, and he plummeted into the haystack, face down. Giggles erupted and more children were jumping into the haystack. Liori stood quietly by the side, the smile never leaving his lips.

 

“You’re going to mess your clothes up, Wilda!” Alexavier was pulling a girl by the back collar of her dress, stopping her from jumping head first into the haystack. “But big brother Al-, ahahahaha!” Wilda never got to finish pleading before Alexavier pulled her over his head, sitting her on his shoulder. Liori was biting on his lips trying not to laugh at the current state of his friend and his brother. Savas was happily ‘swimming’ in the haystack, while Kazue was sprinkling hay onto Parisa, who was sitting on Liron’s back. Alexavier has Wilda on his shoulder, her tiny hands smacked on his cheeks, pulling his face into a weird expression, while he carries Vilmos on one hand, and Dahlia swinging from the other. Looking at how the kids are giving them a hard time, a giggle escaped, before he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

 

“Liori!” Dahlia had heard the giggle, and turning her head from where she’s seated, she waved the young man who’s still laughing at the door. Hearing Dahlia, Liori waved at her as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“Come back in. Dinner’s ready.” Heads were immediately turned before an army of kids stopped and started running towards Liori’s direction. “Go in and wash your hands. Ask Ulrika to help you if you can’t reach the sink.” Ruffling the tiny heads, Liori gently pushed them back into the house. He could hear Ulrika asking them to stand still before heaving them up to reach for the sink.

 

As Liron and Alexavier walked towards him, Liori had almost started laughing at them again. Reaching out, he pulled a few strands of hay out of his brother’s hair, “I thought you would be old enough to not be bullied by kids.”

 

“Tell me that when you play with Savas and Kazue at the same time. No one can handle them.” Liron pouted as he dusted his clothes again. Looking down at his own muddy pants, Liron sighed, “I’ll help with the laundry today, judging from the state of everyone’s clothes.”

 

“Your help is much appreciated. Even more if you would help every day.”

 

Covering his ears, Liron quickly entered the house while screaming “I can’t hear you!” at Liori. Liori could only shake his head with a helpless smile on his lips. “I can help.” It was then that Liori turned to look at Alexavier. He could see two read tiny handprints on his cheeks, obviously from when Wilda smacked her hands onto his face. A finger gently touched the red patch of skin on his right cheek, “Wilda used too much strength as usual. I’ll give you an ice pack later.”

 

“I can help.” Alexavier repeated. Smiling, Liori quickly pinched Alexavier’s cheek before turning around, motioning for him to go back into the house. “You have enough chores to deal with. We decided on this when Tacitus and the rest left the farm.” Alexavier bent down to remove his work boots, changing for his pair of indoor slippers, while Liori waited for him. “And,” to prove his point, Liori patted Alexavier’s firm chest, “You have more strength than me to do the manual labour, Al.”

 

“Fine,” Swatting Liori’s hand away, Alexavier smiled at his friend, “But tell me when you need help alright?”

 

“Don’t worry, Ulrika is helping with the chores. Come on, everyone’s waiting for us to have dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** This is seriously just a trial on writing something original. Yes, it's going to be male/male. I would classify this as sci-fi, but you'll have to wait to see the sci-fi and probably action part. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this but I'm going to try. Go ahead and guess who's the main pair. They are both out. And half of the side pair is out as well.
> 
> Show your support and [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A342P93) ♥


End file.
